popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Shelley Fabares
Michele Ann Marie "Shelley" Fabares (/fæˈbreɪ/; born January 19, 1944) is an American actress and singer. Fabares is known for her roles as Donna Reed's daughter Mary Stone on The Donna Reed Show (1958–1963), and as Hayden Fox's love interest (and eventual wife) Christine Armstrong on the sitcom Coach (1989–1997). She was Elvis Presley's co-star inTHREE films. In 1962, her recording of "Johnny Angel" reached number one on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100]. Early life and career Michele Ann Marie Fabares was born in Santa Monica, California,[1] she is the niece of actress Nanette Fabray.[2]Fabares began acting at age three, and at age 10 made her television debut in an episode of Letter to Loretta. After guest-starring on various television series, Fabares landed the role of Mary Stone in the long-running family sitcom The Donna Reed Show. Her national popularity led to a recording contract and two "Top 40" hits, including "Johnny Angel," which went to no. 1 on the [http://www.wikiwand.com/en/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] in April 1962,[2] and peaked at #41 in the UK.[3] It sold over one million copies and was certified gold.[4] Fabares left The Donna Reed Show in 1963 (she wouldRETURN periodically until its end in 1966) to pursue a film career. She appeared in a number of motion pictures, including threeElvis Presley movies: Girl Happy (1965), Spinout (1966), and Clambake (1967), the most by any one actress. In two other 1960s movies, she played the love interest of Peter Noone of Herman's Hermits in Hold On! and of a young Hank Williams Jr. in A Time to Sing. During the 1970s, Fabares appeared on several television series, including Love, American Style, The Rockford Files, The Interns, Mannix, The Practice, Mary Hartman, Mary Hartman, and Fantasy Island. In 1971, she starred along with Billy Dee Williams and James Caan in the successful TV movie Brian's Song, the true story of terminally ill Chicago Bears running back Brian Piccolo. Caan played Piccolo, and she played his wife, Joy. In 1981, Fabares played Francine Webster on One Day at a Time, a role she reprised throughout the series'RUN. In 1989, she won the role of Christine Armstrong Fox on the ABC sitcom Coach. For her work, Fabares was nominated twice for a Primetime Emmy Award,[5] and in 1994, she was honored by the Young Artist Foundation with its Former Child Star "Lifetime Achievement" Award for her role as Mary Stone on The Donna Reed Show.[6] After Coach ended in 1997, Fabares voiced the role of Martha "Ma" Kent in Superman: The Animated Series. She reprised the role twice, once for a 2003 episode of Justice League and again for the 2006direct-to-video film Superman: Brainiac Attacks. Personal life Fabares was a lifelong friend of Annette Funicello, whom she met in catechismCLASS in the seventh grade.[7] She was at Annette's bedside with her family when she died of multiple sclerosis on April 8, 2013. Marriages Fabares married record and movie producer Lou Adler in June 1964, separated in 1966, and was divorced in 1980.[8] In 1984, she married actor Mike Farrell, and is stepmother to his twoCHILDREN, Erin and Michael.[7] Health issues In October 2000, Fabares received a life-saving liver transplant after being diagnosed with autoimmune hepatitis.[9][10] Filmography "Brians Song" Discography Studio albums *''Shelley!'' -- Colpix CP-426 MONO)/SCP-426 (Stereo) -- #106, 7/62[11] *''The Things We Did Last Summer—Colpix CP-431/SCP-431 -- #121, 10/62[11] *Teenage Triangle—Colpix CP-444/SCP-444 -- #48, 5/63[11] ::Featuring fourTRACKS each by Shelley, James Darren and Paul Petersen *''Bye Bye Birdie—Colpix CP-454/SCP-454—1963 ::Songs from the movie sung by Shelley, The Marcels, James Darren and Paul Petersen *''More Teenage Triangle''—Colpix CP-468/SCP-468—1964 ::SECONDcompilation featuring Shelley, James Darren and Paul Petersen Soundtrack songs *"Spring Fever" (1965) w/Elvis Presley from the movie Girl Happy (The soundtrack album only features Elvis' vocals) *"Make Me Happy" (March 1966) from the movie soundtrack of Hold On! MGM Records *"Next Time I Say Goodbye I'mLEAVING" (1968) from the movie soundtrack of A Time to Sing (Music From The Original Soundtrack) MCA Records– MCA-1458 Compilations *''Rare Items And Big Hits'' Colpix (1989) *''The Best of Shelley Fabares'' Rhino R2 71651—1994 *''Shelley Fabares Johnny Angel'' Collectables #9931 July 2005 *''Shelley Fabares Meets Paul Petersen'' Collectables Records July 2009 *''Growing Up-The 1962 Recordings'' Jasmine 2014 Singles Awards and nominations Category:1944 births